


When Stella Met Mary

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: When Stella Met Mary [1]
Category: Paddington (Movies), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: When Paddington goes missing, Mary Brown files a missing bear report with DSI Stella Gibson and soon a relationship blossoms.





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn’t stop thinking about her. Her smile, her mess of curly brown hair tucked under that bright yellow hat, her hazel eyes glittering with concern. It was a gnawing, like when she forgot to eat but nestled in her chest, a pining for the small woman she’d met only days ago.

It wasn’t just the hilarity of the situation that kept her at the forefront of Stella’s mind, although that was memorable too.

“Hello I’d like to report a missing bear,” she had said, after walking right up to the front desk at the Metropolitan Police, “He’s about three feet, six inches tall and he loves orange marmalade sandwiches.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not the one who- did you say missing bear?” Stella interrupted herself, “An actual, live animal?”

“Yes! His name is Paddington!” the woman said, “I must find him!”

Stella blinked, then said, “Why don’t you come sit down and I’ll take your statement.”

She brought the woman, who later introduced herself as Mary Brown of 32 Windsor Gardens, to an interrogation room and gave her a cup of tea. Mary explained that her family had recently taken in a bear, an actual proper bear, who had come from “Darkest Peru” but had now gone missing.

Stella wrote down everything, assuring her that they’d do their best to find this domesticated bear of a family member, and calming Mary’s near hyperventilation.

There was something about Mary, her brash air of nurturing for this bear, that Stella found endearing. The way she leaned forward when she spoke and didn’t care who looked at her bright yellow hat or red coat. She was a vivid spot of kindness and color in the gray and beige world of the Met.

“Oh thank you,” Mary said as they stood, statement taken and Stella ready to show her out, “I thought no one would take me seriously.”

Then she surprised Stella by impulsively hugging her. Mary wrapped her arms tightly around Stella, setting her head on Stella’s shoulder. Stella tensed reflexively but then softened, hugging her back. They stood like that, longer than a normal hug between strangers, but then again, what is a normal length of time for a hug between strangers?

“I know you’ll bring him back to me,” Mary whispered.

Mary left, throwing Stella a little wave and a smile over her shoulder, and ever since then, Stella couldn’t get her out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of all the strange things that had happened in her life, this moment topped it all. Stella Gibson was sitting at her desk in her office watching a real live bear sit across from her and eat a marmalade sandwich.

Somehow it had gotten around to the Police Constables that DSI Gibson was looking for a bear in a peacoat, so when one had been found standing on the hour hand of Big Ben, he’d been brought straight to her.

“Hullo, I am Paddington,” the bear said, “it’s very nice to meet you. I am told you have been looking for me?”

Stella startled, “Erm, yes. Ms. Brown has been worried sick about you.”

“Oh no! I didn’t mean to cause any trouble or worry Mrs. Brown,” Paddington said, “I should head home right away!”

“Mrs. Brown?” Stella shook her head, “No, you’re staying here and I will call your… people.”

“My people,” Paddington rolled he phrase around his mouth. He seemed to like that as he settled down in the chair across from her, “Yes, hm, I like that quite a lot. The Browns are my people and I am their bear.”

Now they were waiting. Stella had called Mary- Mrs. Brown- who delightedly shrieked and said she’d be over as fast as possible. Both the Detective Superintendent and the bear stared at each other from their respective sides of the desk.

“Springtime is wonderful in London, isn’t it,” Paddington said, “All the flowers blooming and the extra pinch of sunshine in the air. Do you like springtime?”

“I do,” Stella relied, “I think it may be my favorite season.”

“Me too! I also love the spring! And summer! And autumn!” Paddington agreed.

Stella couldn’t help but smile, “And winter?”

“Yes! How did you know?”

“Lucky guess.”

“Mrs. Brown says people who love spring have flowers blooming in their souls,” Paddington said, and Stella was at a loss for words.   
Just then, the door burst open and Mary Brown, a bright flash of red, ran in. Her hat was almost falling off and her skirt tangled her legs as she clutched a bouquet of flowers to her chest.

“Paddington!” she cried, rushing to his side. They hugged, and she said, “We were so worried about you!”

“I’m sorry to have caused trouble,” Paddington said, “I did leave a note.”

“I know dear but we can’t read bear and I know you don’t know how to write english yet,” Mary tried off and Paddington looked sheepish.

“Oh no,” Paddington said.

“It’s all behind us now,” Mary said gently.

Stella cleared her throat and both woman and bear remembered she was in the room.

Standing up, Mary thrust the flowers out to Stella, “These are for you!”

“Thank you,” Stella took the flowers, an eclectic bouquet of wildflowers, which was a surprising combination for the city. Everything about Mary Brown was surprising.

Stella set the flowers on her desk with a smile and picked up Paddington’s hat, handing it to the domesticated bear.

“Thank you Detective Superintendent,” Paddington said, tipping his hat to her as he walked out of the office.

“Thank you,” Mary echoed, lingering, “For finding him.”

“Of course-” Stella began before Mary rushed into her arms, wrapping her in a hug. Stella hugged her back, holding her much longer then she knew she should. But Mary didn’t seem to mind, face tucked against Stella’s shoulder.

When they parted, Mary’s face was flush, but still she lingered.

“If you need anything else-” Stella said before Mary interrupted.

“Would you come over for tea?”

“Yes, yes I’d like that very much.”


End file.
